Hinata the Slave
by James Masters
Summary: this is the orriginal story that was deleted by the admins during the purges and it is coming back online in its integrity Main pairing is Naru/Tenten with a submissive Hinata, Ino and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

To the trolls and haters of all decent fan fiction fuck you I will not take any of my stories being taken down or my account deleted due to "inactivity" or some other lame excuses. I am back and I am here to stay.

Kurenai looked on at her student and smiled a rather cruel smile and looked at her requirement sheet. Every time she looked at Hinata she saw another requirement that was now off the list and knew that Hinata would be perfect for Naruto and Tenten. She was rather surprised at the rate of slaves they were gathering but with two slaves that tried to break into the Namakaze clan home and then enslaved because Naruto did not want to kill them was pushing it. Kurenai soon hatched her plan and she went off to capture Hinata and make it look like it was a willing enslavement.

Hinata had been taken in the middle of the night and she had no idea where she was. Her scene of direction only told her she was laying down completely naked and she had something inside of her virgin pussy. A voice spoke out in the darkness "You belong to me."  
The thing in her pussy started to vibrate and the voice kept repeating itself and the vibrating only got stronger till Hinata started to say "I belong to you."  
Kurenai came out of the shadows in a strap on and Hinata spread her legs in submission. Part one was already over and Kurenai knew that she would have to get the girl to stay docile with her and her master and so she threatened "If you tell what happened your sister will become my personal sex toy. The last girl to have this honor only made it for two weeks."

Hinata could not think much and so she agreed to this unwillingly due to the pleasure she was in.

Hinata's eyes glazed over in arousal and the only thing she taught of was that strap on. She wanted it inside of her and she would not stop at anything to get it. She whimpered and wined for the phallic object to enter inside of her and Kurenai gently removed the vibrator causing a wine from Hinata. She wanted it inside of her pussy and wanted it now. Kurenai positioned herself right at Hinata's entrance. All Hinata could do was hump the object whimpering all the way just begging it to go inside of her. Kurenai saw Hinata being desperate and she gradually and slowly entered inside of her.  
Hinata gasped in both pain and pleasure as the strap on entered inside of her. All Hinata kept repeating "I belong to you." As Hinata got closer and closer to cumming she wrapped her legs around Kurenai thus the strap on went a little deeper. Kurenai soon removed the strap on from her ass and Hinata stroked her luscious breasts as she came closer to cumming. "I BELONG TO YOU!" she screams as finally eclipses. Fingering her soaking wet pussy, the vibrator is lifted to her erected nipples. Hinata was in heaven, somehow forgetting the fact that she was Kurenai's slave.

All Hinata could think about was sex and the pleasure she was feeling. It was intense and she wanted more as Kurenai started to rub her own wet pussy against her own. Randomly she started to scream more and more with each realece Hinata went closer and closer to her soon to be master and she loved every second of it. Kureani smiled at the younger girl and she knew that she was broken. Kurenai smiled as she put the strap on back on and Hinata got to sucking it with lust filled eyes. Kurenai pulled the strap on out of her salves mouth and she went around to her back end. She almost gently pushed it inside the girl causing a moan from Hinata. Kurenai soon started to roughly fuck her ass and several times during her assault Hinata came. Hinata was putty in Kurenai's hands and she continued the assault. On command she flipped over and Kuernai saw that there was a rather dull tint in her milky white eyes and Kureanai knew that Hinata was now broken. Hinata soon passed out and it was not till early the next morning that she finally woke.

There was a rustle of a door in the early morning and she heard a male voice speaking to Kurenai "Have you gotten her and broken her, she will be an excellent breeder for both me and my fiancé."  
"I have Naruto-sama she was easy to break unlike your other three slaves. How is Tenten doing anyways."  
"Very well and she will be quite happy with this slave. I think she still has some frustrations from her break up with Neji and the pain it caused her."  
Kurenai smiled at the memory of how much pain Tenten caused that boy for believing in fate and destiny. He was in the hospital for a rather long time after that.  
Hinata felt a leash being attached to her and yet she did not look up at her new master. Submissively she followed Naruto behind to a rather lush estate with an equally lush garden. Her eyes took in the sights and ears took in the sound but they did not possess to her mind for a little bit of time. A quick jolt of her leash she sat down and she sat patiently. She heard her master talk to her mistress "Tenten I have a present for you and I know you would like it."  
Hinata could feel Tenten look down at her and she could feel her eyes scrutinized every part of her body. "She will be excellent for us Naruto and she will make a fine pet and a cum dump for our dogs. Hell she already acts like one but I think that she would be a good lover unlike both Ino and Sakura. Now that both of those sluts are pregnant they are of no use to having sex. That's too bad as they will be giving birth in three months. I want to see how Hinata responds to sex before we make any dissension."  
Tenten stepped on to Hinata and pulled down her pants and panties and showed her shaven cunt in Hinata's face. Hinata immediately started to lick at her hairless pussy and she soon brought Tenten to orgasm. Tenten stepped back and she said to Naruto "Well she has my vote for a bed slave and she is much better that both Ino and Sakura combined. Why don't you step up for her to suck you off and I want your judgment on it was well to see if she would be a sex slave."  
Naruto grinned and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to show Hinata a rather large cock. Slowly and almost skillfully Hinata began to suck Naruto off and eventually he came right in her mouth. Naruto smiled at the blowjob and at the skill that Hinata was displaying. It was not long till Naruto came right in her mouth. Naruto stepped back and looked at the slave and smiled to Tenten, "She gives better blowjobs than those dog slaves and I would put her on par with Sasame. She is and will be a bed slave and she will also be popping out babies from my line. I know what you think about the Hyuuga sweetheart but Hinata always has disagreed with fate surely the sins of the father should not affect her in punishment."  
Tenten looked down at the girl who still had her husband to be's cum still in her mouth and she smiled to Naruto. Tenten cupped the side of Hinata's face and said to her "You may swallow now." In a loud gulp, Hinata swallowed her master's cum as soon as the order was given. Tenten's smile got only more broadly and she turned to Naruto and said "I honestly think she would be a great love slave and she will stay out of the dog kennel. Now Hinata unlike the other two slaves you will have a choice on whether or not to have children but unlike Sasame you do not have a choice on whether or not you will have to participate in the bedroom activities."  
Naruto cupped the other side of her face and said "Now Hinata I want to see how well you can use your ass and pussy. I know Kurenai's style of breaking but it leaves much to be desired for. When she broke Ino and Sakura they had no clue how to perform a blowjob and you can do it almost masterfully."  
Naruto removed his hand from her face and went around to her back end and saw both an already abused ass and pussy. Naruto lurched at the obvious pain that Hinata was experiencing and he saw traces of blood coming from her ass. Naruto nearly wanted to puke at the abuse that Hinata had suffered and he could not hurt her in this way since he walked her home.

Naruto's eyes hardened and he called Tenten to look at what happened to Hinata. Tentens imitate reaction was that she had turned green before her eyes showed much disgust. Both of the silently looked at each other and both knew that Kurenai would pay for giving them perfect but heavily damaged goods. Almost at the same time Hinata wanted to please her master and thinking that he was waiting till she spread her pussy lips before entering her she reached under and showed her badly bruised walls. The site was horrendous and hideous and Hinata had not an idea why her master hesitated before taking his slave. She knew that this would be done and she readied herself for the sting that never came. Breaking her beaten in instincts she turned around and saw that they were examine her and to her shame she was injured. Naruto gave the girl a weak smile before Tenten went down to her level and said "You may speak freely and openly about this no one should have this amount of injuries to the body especially during a slave breaking. My first question is why didn't you tell us you were this hurt?"  
Hinata could not look either Tenten or Naruto in the eye as that is what she was trained to do and said "Mistress Kurenai ordered me not to and if she found out I told my little sister would be her slave."  
Both Naruto's and Tenten's hearts lurched in pain at pain in Hinata's voice while horrified on what they heard and how broken her spirit was. Naruto was the first to recover from this sicking perdickiment they found themselves in and they explicitly told Kurenai that there was to be no damage to this slave or she was willing. Naruto calmed himself and said "Hinata take as much rest as you need and I will tell Sasame that you are her equal now."  
Tenten said soon after "The Hokage needs to be involved in this issue and she will be notified of this. It is well known that we do have slaves but the ones we have were ones who broke laws or willing. Kurenai need to know that she broke several laws and that she forced one of her students into slavery."  
Hinata's eyes widened in fear as soon as the kage was mentioned and she begged "Mistress please do not tell the Hokage as Mistress Kurenai will capture my sister and give her an even worse fate than me."  
Naruto gave Hinata kiss and he said "Don't worry about your sister as she will be protected by a legion of my clones hedged into various things. Take a few deep breathes Hinata everything will be fine and Kurenai might be joining you soon as your slave."  
Hinata looked at Naruto and said "I thought slaves could not own property."  
Tenten smiled and said "You are an unwilling slave who did not break any laws to deserve this therefore that clause is negated as well as you being a slave. Now if you want to stay with us then you may do so."

Hinata smiled and said "Master and Mistress I will be your concubine."

Short epilogue to a short story ? years later

Hinata smiled and looked at her station in life and she saw her own slave licking at her own bald pussy. Hinata sighed and remembered the day she agreed to be a concubine of Naruto and his wife and several of the children that all of his women gave birth to. She herself has given birth to several ospring of the new Hokage and she smiled as she came right into Kurenai's mouth. Only one hour after she gave herself to Naruto as his concubine Kurenai was arrested for illegal making and selling of a slave and sentenced to life without parole to the one she enslaved to be her slave. Oh yes it was rather fun to break Kurenai in as her slave and all the scream that she did when she was captured by the Anbu but she eventually with much brain washing accepted her role in life as a slave to a concubine.

By the way I am a real time writer and I am not afraid to go the route of 50 shades of Grey with this story. To the moderators that is a threat. I don't care about little timmy's mom who gets offended with the site because she does not approve of what's written in her bigoted mind. I am telling my loyal readers this right now YOU CAN NOT STOP ME. Should you try I'll introduce you to my legal team who are going against popular notion of this not being a true writing style.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya all of these stories may be back stories but I might as well explain why and how Sasame Sakura and Ino became slaves. At the time it was not important to say that but now that I did think about it I think that it would give more depth to the first chapter and on a side note all of the chapters will be stand alone unless I say so otherwise. This will probably cover the next few chapters and I don't want it to seem rushed at all. I hope you enjoy Sasame becoming a slave to Naruto.

Sasame going to Konoha was part of an earlier story of mine called the "Fuuma Chronicles"

Away from Konoha in general Naruto could be himself and away from Sakura he could be more of himself. During that failed retrieval mission Naruto saw a rather nice looking girl named Sasame a beautiful orange haired girl and he could read her like a book. Naruto was rather impressed by what was inside that he had to have her and using some of the foxes chakra he was sending some subliminal messages to her head to follow him after the mission and into his loving embrace. Everything went according to plan or execrated expectations and Sasame joined them along with the Fuuma clan on the road to Konoha. Naruto smiled a rather coy smile as he knew that an arrangement would be made for him and the council could not do a thing about it as this would be a clan matter.

As the rather large group reached the gates of Konoha Naruto once again slipped the mask of idiocy back on and the group walked unhindered, well almost as there was ANBU trying to block the path with the Kanjii for Root on their masks. Naruto smiled a rather devilish smile and charged up a Resengan and said to the Root "Your group was to be disbanded by the late Sandaim never to come back again. By blocking our way you have committed treason against the village and therefore are to be executed on site. I will ask you this who is your leader and bring them to the Hokage to face judgment. Your actions might give you some clemency."

Like anyone who is under the threat of death and it being a very real possibility the instinct of self preservation come into play and the group of ANBU that were once blocking the way teleported away. A loud scream or an older man's voice could be heard coming from the Kage tower and then silence. There was soon followed a cheer or victory from a little bit of an older woman just not as old as the last on screaming. Naruto smiled and knew that the one that refounded the root was to be executed and he had his suspicions that it was the same person who founded root in the second shinobi war.

All awhile Sakura was looking at her team mate with much curiosity and wonder on how he knew that at all or knew anything in the matter. Sakura just brushed it off thinking that he just got lucky and thought it was a fluke not even knowing what the Kyuubi could do to the minds of others. As you can see from this instance each jiruchiken has its own form of protection and the kyuubi's is mental suggestion.

Naruto was once again all similes and happiness while everyone around him was confused and the group made their way to the Kage tower. Naruto was the first one in the rather big meeting or briefing room and he smiled at Tsunade for brining them into this room in such a timely fashion. Naruto began to relay the details of the mission by saying

"Primary objective to find traces of the Rogue Ninja Sasake Uchiha was a failure

Primary objective find some of Rogue Sanin Orochimaru's hidden sound bases and or research labs was a success.

Secondary objective to destroy a research base and all of its contents was a success

Secondary objective to find anything dealing with the curse seals was a failure because there weren't any notes on them there but we did get a clue on where some more might be and that is a prison north of here on a small island.

On a side note the team consisting of Myself Jirya and Sakura were approached by the Fumma clan native to the rice patty fields wishes to join Konoha as one of our clans."

Tsunade smiled at the report and Knew Naruto had grown up quite a bit during this last mission and so she responded "Due to war time hostilities each member must be interviewed and interrogated to see if they are not spies for Orochimaru and due to your mission report I hereby promote one Namakaze Uzumaki Naruto to Chuunin or Journeyman Ninja."

The head of the Fuuma clan responded "I understand your uneasiness about us coming into your village at war time I ask you to not be too hard on the little ones as they should not know what pain is just yet. I can guarantee that if anyone is to be loyal to that cockroach Orochimaru then they will meet swift justice from our clan as well as the village. We also wish to give something rather special to Naruto for delivering us away from Orochimaru."

Tsunade knew that this was one of the best things to come to Konoha as they were ushered out by ANBU guards and Tsunade heard "You want Sasame to be my what?!" Tsunade sighed and went back to work and saw that there was a note that said 'Use Shadow clones' on her desk. She then found the old scroll made by her grandfather in case anyone found a jutsu to get rid of the bane of anyone in power. There was a simple note that said "Bang head here."

The next morning Tsunade was woken from her sleep by an emergency call to the hospital and she found her newest chuunin covered in puncture wounds. Tsunade ran a basic diagnostic on the boy and asked "Who did this to you?"

He looked over to her and said "My girlfriend was not too happy about this she took it out on me before finally accepting it."


	3. Chapter 3

Slave Sakura

Criticism is appreciated but flames will be met with trolls and I will troll you in the introduction of the next chapter.

Well now that that is over for now the common disclamer is I do not own Naruto.

It has been several months since the fuuma clan came to Konoha and several months of pleasure for Naruto enjoying both his girl friend might I add that he has not really been seen around and his slave slash concubine Sasame. Over the past months all three have enjoyed their stay at the new Namakaze manor and it seems as if Tenten is his current girl friend. Hinata when she found out was devastated and Neji winced in pain and clutched his balls and just remembered that break up. He was shocked that a girl like Tenten would be seeing a guy like him but to each their own.

Tenten smiled at the sheer pleasure that Naruto was giving her even though he was not around her curticy of a small bullet vibrator lodged in her pussy and it used his chakra to work and work it did. Several times she had to stifle moans of pleasure as she was training with her team. Several times during her team training she thought she was caught by Neji looking at her with his byakugan flaring. Following her normal rout and making sure no one was following her Tenten made her way to the Namakaze estate to have a little bit of fun with her boyfriend and his loyal concubine. Using a series of knocks that her Naruto and Sasame developed to sign that one of them was there she was let inside the house. The smell of recent sex and the many times before assaulted her nose and she smiled and thought to herself 'Today is going to be a good day'.

Sasame was the first to great her in a parody of a nurses outfit and she said "Greetings mistress how may I serve you today."

Tenten smiled at the girl and sat down on one of the more plush couches and spread her legs. Getting the hint Sasame delicately started to undo her pants and slip them down. She loved the scent of her mistress's arousal and she started to slowly and almost methodically lick and nibble at her pussy. Tenten smiled and got comfortable and leaned more into Sasame skilled tongue.

Tenten and Sasame were so engrossed in their own pleasure they did not hear Naruto walking in from his training and it was not till Naruto removed Sasame's mouth from his girlfriends pussy that Tenten relised that Naruto was home. Naruto grinned at her and removed the vibrator that was now buried deep within her pussy and Naruto removed it applying just enough chakra to make it both deactivate and removed it. He soon replaced the bullet with his large cock and made sure that it was deep inside of her. Tenten moaned in pleasure as Naruto's cock rubbed against the walls of her pussy and she moaned even louder as Sasame started to lick her clit. Tenten lost count of how many times she came before Naruto came inside of her with a torrent of semen.

Tenten felt Naruto remove himself from her vagina and Sasame started to lick once again at her folds eating the cum. Naruto watches if only for a second then her plunges into Sasame and fucks her as she was lapping the semen out of her mistress's cunt. Naruto smiled and continued his fuck of his concubine. Yes Naruto was enjoying the good life and was happy with both his slave and girlfriend who regularly slept next to him on a nightly basis. This was a constant Tenten would start having sex with Sasame, Naruto would return from his own training and the three of them would have quite a bit of fun.

But as life goes on something always happens and it happened with the name of Haruno Sakura trying to steal some of his clan secrets out of his own house. The trial was immediate and swift due to how many laws were going against her but she looked so pathetic in that chained chair and reposeful that Naruto had to stand up and tell them of a clause that would spare her life no matter how pathetic and pitiful. The council of both elders and clan heads smiled at this decision and knew that it was a worthy punishment for the crime. This was not the first time something like this happened but it surely would not be the last.

When Sakura came to after her court date and she was going to be allowed to live but only as a permeate slave of the Namakaze clan. She tried to look around the inky blackness and did not see any light but a female voice in the darkness said over and over "You belong to Naruto."

It was not long till her mind was his property and her body soon followed suit. Kurenai smiled at the pliable girl in her mists and knew that this was an easy one to break compared to some of the others that used her private services. Kurenai's eyes almost priced the darkness as she made her ways to Sakura. She looked own and saw the girl huddled in a fetal position and looking just ready to fuck and fucked her she did.

Kurenai bent down and started to rub her pussy threw what little clothing she had on. This elicited a small gasp of pleasure from the girl and Kurenai only rubbed a little bit harder. A louder gasp came from her lids and Kurenai pulled off what little clothing Sakura had on. Sakura broke in both mind and body that day never to be the same again. She would be nothing but a pathetic slave. With her work done Kurenai called in both Naruto and Tenten to pick up this slave that he had just acquired.

Tenten gave a sadistic smile as she thought of some rather horrifying punishments that she could be doing to the girl including a beast fuck but she knew that Naruto would never agree without his permission. Later that night while Sasame and Sakura were sleeping Tenten was giving Naruto a blowjob and one of the best she has given him so far and she indicated her plan. Between bobbing her head on his shaft Tenten said "Naruto-kun can we do something more than just fucking Sakura?"

"Ya sure whatever just get back to doing what you were doing."

Tenten continued her blowjob for a little bit and just when the penis started to expand in her mouth she stopped what she was doing and said "Naruto-kun Sakura always acted like an animal can she be fucked by one too?"

Naruto in his haze of both sleeplessness and lust did not process what she was saying and agreed to it. Tenten smiled and finished her man off before swallowing her reward. She snuggled up next to him and said "Thanks for agreeing Naruto-kun."

Yes this did happen to me and girls that are reading this it does work. Say you'll give your man a blowjob and he will do anything for you.

Guys be careful if your girl friends or woman says this always listen and get a guarantee out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning this chapter does have bestiality and will explore some of the darker aspects of human fetishes. If you do not wish to read it turn back now. I do not advocate sex with animals and I myself find it disgusting and just wrong if you wish to turn back do so now. DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU.

The next morning Tenten got up and called in the dog that they had gotten a bit ago. The dog was not neutered and it did not have a dog in heat to have some fun with and blow his load. Tenten smiled and she said to Naruto while he was a half awake. And she said "Naruto-kun let me introduce you to Sakura's newest fuck buddy."

Naruto reached over to where Tenten was and he felt the snout of the dog nuzzling up against his nose. Naruto retracted his hand back in shock and he was completely woken up. Naruto looked at the dog and back at Tenten and asked "When did I agree to this?"

Tenten smiled and said "When I was giving you a blowjob last night."

Naruto's eyes widened and knew that it would be had to refute this and Tenten would just make him agree to this soon enough with both withholding sex and no sex from either his slaves or just give him another blowjob to make him agree again. Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place and he knew that Sakura had a date with a dog.

Naruto got thinking that the dog would be grateful and it would be a bit kinky to watch her showing sexual responses to a dog. He imagined the Great Dane fucking the small framed girl and cumming in her and it was enough for him to get erected. Seductively Tenten swayed her hips to Naruto and put her hand on his chest and said "I see that this thought turns you on and let me help you with your rather big problem."

Tenten smiled as she brought out Nartuo's cock and she started to lick and tease it by running her tongue around the penis. Tenten looked up into Naruto's eyes while she started to suck at his dick causing him even more pleasure. About half way through she finally for the first time got his entire length inside of her mouth and throat. Naruto gasped in pleasure as her muscles in her throat tried to swallow his dick but her mouth. Tenten to further her mans pleasure started to hum while she was concentrated on his cock. Both Tenten and Naruto loved every second of it and enjoyed this experience till Naruto came right down her throat. Tenten kept her mouth on his cock just drinking all of the cum that came down and loved the felling of it.

By the time she removed the rather large cock from her mouth she was rather horny and she wanted Naruto to pound his member in her wet pussy. "Naruto-kun," Tenten said as she started to pull her pants down as well as her panties and continued as she spread her legs "I want you to pound this pussy till I can't scream anymore."

Naruto was not hesients on sticking his dick into her went pussy and proceeded to pound it to his heart's content. Tenten did indeed scream herself horse that day due to the amount of times she did cum. As soon as they were done Tenten was like a wet noodle in Naruto's arms and he was supporting her with his now semi hard erection still in her and with his hands on her ass.

Naruto called the dog over and to follow his master and he lead him to Sakura's quarters and she was still sleeping. Naruto was a little angered but he resolved this to be both a punishment and pleasure. Naruto smiled and whispered into Tentens ears and said to her "The show will be starting soon sweetheart."

All Tenten could do was moan and move her head to hind that Naruto was moving Sakura up with her butt in the air. Naruto said to the dog "Go get her boy."

The dog bounded to the helpless girl and roughly thrust his hard dick in her ass. Sakura woke up screaming and soon moaning not knowing who her new lover was but still moaning till she heard laughter. Sakura turned around or at least tried to, but only succeeding by squirming and saw that her new lover was a dog. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened at she saw both her master and mistress looking on to her and smiling as she was being humped.

Sakura looked back at the dog and saw that it was enjoying himself and it seemed happy. Something inside of her knew that she should be pleasing the dog and both her master and mistress and so she submitted herself completely to the dog thinking that this would be one of the better lovers that she would have. Sakura began to cry at her lot in life and she knew that she made a horrible mistake on trying to break into the Namakaze clan house but it was so tempting. Her mind flashed again to her court trial and how when it seemed hopeless and she was going to be executed she was spared by Naruto. She knew that she should be grateful towards him and serve him but she wanted children but with her lot in life she thought that it was nearly impossible.

Sakura sighed and knew that it would be hopeless to argue with her master and she knew that if she was even allowed children that she would never see them. Her fate was set in stone and she knew it. A silent tear streaked down her face even though pleasure coursed threw her body and Naruto took notice even though her face was contorted in pleasure there were tears of sadness. Sakura did not realize that the dog was near cuming till it unlashed his own load deep inside of her bowls.

Long before the dog cam in Sakura Tenten fell asleep and Naruto showed the dog away from his newest slave and he said "I saw you crying and can you tell me what's wrong?"

Sakura looked into Naruto's blue eyes and said "Master I wanted to have a family and children but now that I am your slave I doubt that will happen."

Naruto smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "Is that what you were sad about, all you had to do was ask and it would be given to you. You wanted children then I will give you them. You may be my slave but that does not mean that I should not care for your needs and wants. By law you should not even be asking for anything but how am I to take care of my slaves if I do not know what my slaves want."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest and sobbed into it and between her crying she was saying "Thank you so much master. I will do anything for you even having that dog fuck me again."

Naruto smiled right back and found due to her close proximity to his body Naruto was hard again and he said "That is only if you liked having a dog violate your ass." To this prompting Naruto went over to a nearly hidden closet and brought back a butt plug for Sakura's ass and Sakura put her butt back in the air. When the plug entered her she did not feel the pain that normally would come when something entered the ass but instead she felt pleasure of untold proportions. Sakura thought if only for a moment that it could not get any better than what she was feeling now but this was shattered as Naruto stuck his dick inside of her. The feeling of incredible pleasure coursed threw her very being as she felt Naruto's dick rub against the butt plug. She moaned and gasped within the first seconds and it felt so much better of being stuffed like this then her fingers could ever be.

Naruto smiled and knew that Sakura was close to cunning within several minutes and only made his thrusts harder but he recoiled more as he got rougher. Sakura was screaming his name as he continued to fuck her harder and harder. More than half way through this fuck Sakura lost all ability to think coherently and nearly lost her voice.

The only thing she could remember was the one thing her mother said to her from what felt like such a long time ago

Sakura was about ten years old at the time when her mother sat her down to have the talk.

"Sakura do you know what sex is?"

"The academy made sure we knew what it was and they said that it could be pleasurable."

Sakura saw her mother smile a bit almost remembering something but her eyes steeled instantly after a second and she responded "Sex with a man is never pleasurable and he only looks out for his own pleasure and never the woman or her needs."

Her memory sequence was interrupted if only for a second by her cumming and she could only think 'What a liar mom turned out to be.'

After what seemed like an eternity of sex and she felt her insides start to dry out by the number of times she came she finally passed out from sexual fatigue. While Sakura was seeing her subconscious with her alternate personality.

Naruto once again smiled as he had fucked two of his girls into sexual comas in the same day. He knew that both of them would not be up for a few hours while he planned for what to do to Sasame and buy something rather special for Tenten but resting for a few hours didn't seem all that bad now.

By the time he woke up if only a few hours later he felt well rested and both Tenten and Sakura where not where he left them. Franticly he searched the house and found that Sasame was out as well. Panicking Naruto searched the house from top to bottom and found a ransom note saying

'If you want to see your bitches again then you will have Sakura released from your services permanently. You other sluts will be unharmed if you meat my demands. Go to the kage with this and both of them will die.'

Naruto recognized the handwriting almost immediately and saw that it belonged to one Yamaka Ino. Naruto was beyond pissed and made a bunch of shadow clones to go hunting.

Like it, hate it please leave your comments below.

This is an earlier story and thanks for the good reviews I'm getting but what I don't get is that people are leaving them as Guests. To The Long review, you bring up good points but this is a way earlier story for me, when I was first getting into the BDSM scene so I lacked tons of experience there and my inexperiace shows in my stories. The reason I chose Ten-Ten for Naruto's girlfriend is that she is strong and local to his area, there for making a good mistress. I am really a Naru/Hina fan at heart.

To guest number 2 When I was originally planning this story Oct of 2010 it was supposed to be a one-shot with a Naru/Hina theme but it soon evolved into this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait with Ino but it had to be done had to do something extreme to warrant this kind of reaction and yes Ino will be lower on the totem pole than Sakura. Hope you liked last chapter because that bestiality scean will never play out again. I know I was discussed with it but it had to be done. I am using this story to explore some of the "darker" aspects of the human consciousness and fetishes. Everyone has their own fetishes and their own "darker" side that makes them tick. Ino will be getting what's will be coming to her and we will explore some of Kurenai's darkness along with Anko.

To NCA, the faggot who does not have any balls to leave a signed review, you really think that's going to stop me? I have been through war, and I know darkness. I went to hell when I was over there I have seen things that have broken my fellow brother. This was my way of coping with what I saw. Most of this shit is what I have seen and the horrors of what I saw are forever ingrained in my mind.

Ino smiled to herself at this success and she had all three of Naruto's girls. To her surprise his main girl friend and Sakura were in a sexually induced coma and would not be up for a few more hours but that orange haired slut was screeching and yelling obscenities at her saying "When my master gets here…" or "You sick bitch do you think Master will let you get away with this."

Ino soon got tired of her mouth and placed a red ball gag on her mouth to just shut her up. Standing over sakura, who was beginning to stir, Ino waited for her to wake from her sex sleep. Ino smiled till she heard off in the distance "I'll get you Ino."

After the shout the killer intent was felt with an almost unholy blood lust. It seems as if the kyuubi has woken due to this emotional outbreak and he is aiding Naruto. Sasame had an almost satisfied look on her face by the pure joy that she was getting by Ino's fear. Almost instantly Ino's pride turned to fear but she knew that she had to get Sakura free before it was too late.

Sakura woke as soon as the killer intent was finished. She shot up screaming that she somehow had displeased her master only to see sasame tied up to a wall with a bright red ball gag in her mouth and looking rather pissed off. She looked at her mistress Tenten tied up with a rather large dildo in her pussy and a ring gag on her mouth. Somehow she recognized those toys as belonging to her former friend Ino and she herself had used those toys with her but it did not make any sense on why she was here till Ino walked back into the room with a rather large strap on that was still smaller than naruto's cock.

Her heart raced as she tried to cover herself up and knew that her master would be displeased with her if she let anyone else touch her. Ino kneeled down next to her and said "Sakura-chan don't you want his at all. I thought you didn't like men at all. Yet after Naruto captures and rapes you, you submit to him. He does not love you at all he is using you for his own pleasure as well as those two sluts over there. He doesn't love you or care for you at all."

Sakura flinched as Ino touched her and Ino smiled and said "We will soon get rid of that." Sakura tried to back up and finally said with a weak voice but strong enough that Sasame could hear "When master finds out what you are doing then you will be worse off than me and I hope you are a perminate dog slave."

Even facing rape from the girl she loved at one time she had to show courage and perceiver till her master came to rescue her. Hopefully her master arrived to save her and the other women in his life before she was to be raped. Ino smiled at her courage but knew that Sakura was living in fear so she might as well get over it and just try to take her back before Naruto got here. Ino teased Sakura's front entrance till she started to feel the lubrication that her vaginal started to secret and she slowly started to put it in.

Sakura tried as she might could not stifle a gasp but it did not feel right like it was with Naruto but this thing was still hitting her pleasure points. Her face looked over to Sasame and it sent a pleading look of help to the girl but she could do nothing as her fellow slave was raped by this dilususional girl. Sasame tried to tug at the ropes and found that she was firmly secured and it just looked hopeless. Sasame bowed her head and looked at her still sleeping mistress and whimpered that such a fate awaited them. Hopefully sakura would not break and she or Tenten would be next.

While all of this was going on with the girls what is Naruto thinking and doing?

After the emotional outbursts of the kyuubi's chakra Naruto was called to its cage and he found that the kyuubi did indeed have a human form and the conversation that followed was enlightening to say the least.

"**Kit, besides the point that I have been extremely proud of what has happened with your life but you have gained slaves and I am starting to see you as almost a younger version of myself. Nerver has one of my vessels seen this form but you and you can say I am never more proud to say that I am proud to call you my vessel."**

Naruto looked at the fox and said "I know that you did not call me in here to sow off you humanoid body but for another reason."

This time the kyuubi grinned an almost guine smile and said **"You are correct this is not just a social call and me saying how proud I am of you. I understand you care for your slaves and will protect them at all costs so whenever you need my help locating them I will put a little bit of my chakra in them to help you find them and teleport to them if they are in danger. You will also know that they will be in danger so you can go to them."**

Naruto knew that nothing in this life was without costs and he asked the humanoid fox "What's the catch?"

The kyuubi seemed a bit surprised but he kind of suspected it to begin with **"It would be more for my benefit and yours, you will now be able to control the size and girth of your cock and I will receive pleasure when you have sex."**

Naruto looked in the Kyuubi's eyes long and hard and saw that there was truth in his eyes and his word was binding and he responded to his offer by saying "Very well kyuubi I accept your teams."

The kyuubi smiled and threw Naruto out of his domain and back to the realm of reality. Naruto knew that it was not the time to experiment with his new and improved member but it was time to find his girls. Naruto burst into action looking for the familiar chakra signature of Tenten and found that she was tied to a wall in the Yamaka clan basement. He felt that Sakura was on the ground and sasame was tied up to the wall next to Tenten.

Naruto knew that he had to hull ass to get there in time to help his slaves before each one of them was raped by this desperate girl. Naruto busted into house and he expected reappraisal from the clan but he explained to them "Your daughter has taken something of mine that I hold to great value and I am here to retrieve them."

Inochi looked at the boy and found that he was not lying and knew it had something to do with the things that Ino had brought into the house some hours earlier. "Where are these things Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the clan head and said "They are in your basement by a secret panel in a secret room where Ino is currently raping my property."

Inochi's eyes widened to near dinner plates and knew that Naruto could have her head for this but he knew as a father he would have to plead on her behalf. "Naruto don't kill her here she needs to stand trial and you will decide her fate in whatever it is. I just hope you make her your slave like you did with Sakura."

Naruto looked at the man and said "She needs to learn ever action has a reaction and she needs to learn this. If she dies now how will she learn."

Ino was ignorant to what was going on upstairs and she knew that Sakura was beginning to break till she felt some arms wrap around her courtesy of Sasame. Those arms started to pull her away from Sakura and she was fifted in the air. Sasame whispered in Ino's ear saying "Naruto-sama will be extra hard with you slut after what you did to us. I may be punished as well as Tenten for passing out but you will be getting the short end of the stick with this."

Sasame pinched a cluster of nerves on her neck making Ino pass out right where she was. With that finished Naruto barged threw the door busting it wide open and the smell of sex wafted out of the room. Sakura was laying down on the mat and almost immediately jumped into Naruto's arms sobbing her eyes out.

Naruto just held her in his arms till she was sleeping and looked at Ino's knocked out form and said to Inochi "Instead of a trial that would condemn your family's name how about you give me Ino as compensation for this. The council will take no time in deciding that she would be executed and your family and its shops would take the hit for it as well." Naruto looked over to sasame and said "you tried your best to get out using what little you had and you knocked Ino out cold just a spanking will be done to you this would be for a light offence and you made it lighter since the dog will have another great fuck buddy but for Tenten she needs to learn to have a high sexual stamina if she wants to stay with me."

Inochi watched the display with much interest. Here was a boy who was living every teenage boy's fanticy but treating his slaves like the people they were. He knew that ino would be in good hands but how was she gong to break. This is something he wanted to see. "Naruto if I may ask, can I get a tape of my daughter breaking she deserves it and it would make profit in the underworld here in Konoha. Most would pay big money to see this. You would get a cut of this profit say 50% while I get the other 50%."

Naruto smiled at the idea thinking that he would watch this tape again, again, and again. He might have both Anko and Kurenai help in breaking the girl. He knew that he would have to use other methods other than brain washing for this girl but he did not know what. His own musings were cut short by a moan of displeasure from Tenten and knew that the girl was up and did not know where she was. Naruto went over to her and said "You will be punished for this Tenten, this never should have happened in the first place and you are to blame for this going on for this long. You dropped the ball by passing out like that and you will serve as an example."

Tenten tried to make an excuse on why her punishment should not be alone "But Sakura is still passed out and you're not going to punish her and she passed out when you were having sex with her."

Naruto's eyes hardened to cold sapphires and responded to that rather dumb excuse "This was Sakura's first time with me and if I remember correctly you and Sasame passed out after sex but we have had sex several times and you have passed out after a mild fuck. Sakura had both a dog and myself inside of her within an hour. You just had me and Sakura was being raped while you were passed out from your own pleasure."

Tenten flinched and knew that Naruto was right and hung her head down in shame all that Naruto said was true but Inochi was seeing ryo signs in his eyes. Naruto realeced Tenten from her binging and looked over to sasame and asked "Do you wish for your punishment now or when we get home."

Sasame knew that it would be just as bad if she got it at home but something stirred inside of her to do it in front of other people and somehow it turned her on."Naruto-sama can you get a tape of this as well as your paddling."

Both Naruto's and Inochi's eyes widened and Inochi was gone one moment and back the next moment with a rather high end camera set and placed them with lights around in areas around the room to get different angels. Naruto smiled and shook his head and Sasame went over his lap. Slowly and almost porously Naruto started to remove sasame's pants and panties leaving her butt in the air over Naruto's lap. Naruto did not notice that the red light of the camera was on because he was to focused on Sasame's ass. Naruto started to rub her ass and found a plastic object perturbing from where her little rose bud should be. Moving the cheeks away he looks down and asked "Are you wearing a butt plug Sasame." Knowing full well on what she was wearing.

Sasame knew that this would have an added realism and responded in an almost sultry voice "Yes master I am, I wanted to get my ass ready for your large cock. I also have a pussy plug and both my ass and pussy are ready for you to fuck."

Naruto smiled and started to wail on her ass going a little soft at first to let her get use to the spanking but he eventually started to get harder leaving more and more red marks as he paddled her. Naruto's knew that Sasame was getting pleasure from this and so he every now and then would land a spank on the butt plug itself.

Tenten watched in fascination as Sasame loved being paddled and saw the look of pure joy that spread across her face. She saw the looks of ecstasy as Naruto's continued to spank her and she knew that she was getting rather horny by watching this scene. Tenten tried to rub herself by rubbing her legs but that proved useless and it only made her hornier.

Both Sasame and Naruto was enjoying themselves and he continued long after he wanted to stop and when he finally did stop sasame's thighs butt and pussy were cherry red but Sasame loved the sting that she was getting from the sound paddling. Sasame in her daze wanted Naruto's cock there and now and in her pleading eyes Naruto saw her desire and undid his pants. Sasame immediately got to work sucking and slopping at his dick and she wanted more. She knew that she wanted more but Naruto needed to punish tenten for what happened. Naruto motioned for the camera to turn off as he came into sasame's mouth. Sasame started to drift off to sleep but she tried to stay awake till Naruto said "You may sleep Sasame you went through a lot today." Sasame then drifted off into the land of unconsciousness. After petting her head for a few seconds and making sure she was asleep after such a terrible day he turned his head over to his girl friend who did not know whether or not to shudder in fear or shake in anticipation of what was to come. His gaze shifted to Ino and knew that he would let Kurenai and Anko have at her.

Naruto continued to brush Sasame's hair if only for a few minutes longer and eventually he moved her away from his crouch to walk over to the nearly frightened tenten. His eyes were like cold blue sapphires and his will was as cold as iron. His voice rose if only a little compared to his normal voice, his back straitened and his demeanor got colder as he asked "Tenten, do you know what you did wrong today and why you're being punished?"

Tenten started to say "Yes Mast I mean Naruto I failed in not protecting your property and letting Ino rape Sakura. I should have been the one that knocked Ino out instead I was out cold."

Naruto circled the girl like a hawk and demanded "Strip and spread your legs and arms above your head."

Tenten knew just to obey Naruto when he was like this and she knew that she had royally screwed up with what happened for her to be captured and held like a common slave was bad enough but she was the main girl to Naruto and he did not like to be seen as weak by having a weak girlfriend. This was the reason why he would never date Hinata, she lacked the will to be cruel when needed. Naruto started to do an inspection of her body when she had striped and she would not move a muscle.

It was not till Naruto noticed a closet of sex toys from whips, chains, and crops, to dildos, butt plugs, and gags of all shapes and sizes. Naruto selected one on the leather riding crops and slapped it against his hand and showed it to Tenten and asked "Do you know what this is slut?"

This time Tenten could not help but say "It's a ridding crop Master and…"

Naruto cut her off by saying "Did I ask for an explanation for how its used? I don't think so. And no I will not go light on you especially with this failure. Do you not understand the embarrassment that was to find that you were still passed out and in the slumber land and Sasame had to come to your rescue." While he was yelling this Ino woke up with a scream and knew that she had been caught by Naruto before she rebroke Sakura and Now Naruto was there yelling at Tenten and then walking towards her. Ino's eyes were as wide as a deer caught in the head lights and her own father was watching the display with his own boner.

"Ino what you did brought shame on you house and for composition for what you done to both of my slaves and my girlfriend you will be their slaves as well. Only my word will be superior to them and you will have no say on what happens to you."

Naruto looked over to Inoichi and saw his erection and looked back at Ino and said "It looks like your father is having a bit of a problem I want you to mount on him and have him fuck you."

Ino looked disgusted but Inoichi smiled and knew that Naruto would one day do this but not so soon and while she was still wild and untamed. Ino tried to back up only for her own father to pounce on her nude body and violently started to fuck her like no other. Naruto had to stifle a laugh at this scream but he had a girlfriend to discipline and it was going to be fun for him and not for her.

Naruto brought up the riding crop and struck Tenten's lower thigh. Repediatly he swung it and it left several red marks running across her legs and ass. By the time he was done with the riding crop Tenten would remember this lesson for a while and that would be to stay vigilant at all times because next time he was not going to be as nice. He then took one of the vibrating butt plugs and a vibrator shaped like a cock and placed them inside of Tenten and sealed them in so only he could remove them. He turned them on max and he said to Tenten "I hope this will increase your sexual stamina. I will not have a girl pass out on me like you did."

Tenten knew that she had gotten off easy and she looked at ino and almost felt sorry for the girl. She then said to Naruto "I will not fail you next time Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked into her eyes and said "I know you will not but should you do you will be treated like one of my slaves and I don't want that to happen." Naruto looked over to a spent Inoichi and smiled that he had the balls to cum in his daughter turned slave and said to him, "Can you get Kurenai and Anko for me, tell them that I have a special assignment for them."

Hey Guys what's happening I like reviewers like the next author but so far I have not really gotten any. Is this story that bad that I get no response from most people who read this. I mean "My Immortal" the worst fan fiction out there has tons of reviews but I can only scrounge up four and one of them was a complete idiot by reporting me when I had the correct rating for this story. When you go to the M rating you will get a whole bunch of difference.

I am both a Vet of the War in Iraq and the fan fiction purges so I have one thing to say try me.


	6. Chapter 6

Slave Ino gets broken day 1

Anko and Kureani arrived almost immediately after Inochi called them and they arrived a little riled and looking all hot and bothered with a red head in tow. Anko looked at Naruto and said to him "I hope you have a good reason on why you interrupted us in our fun Naruto?"

Naruto smiled then said "Looks like we have a special project for you. You see Ino here that slut you see over there with the cum leaking out of her, raped and tried to make Sakura her slave and then Sasame in some weird taught process. The other two girls have been punished and been taken care of. I want you to have an extra special breaking for her and Inoichi wants it to be taped."

Kurenai knew what Naruto wanted and she just had to make sure that is what she wanted "Do you want her to be a slave of Sakura or just loyal to you and you alone?"

Naruto knew that he was deciding her fate but he knew the laws about the slaves and Kurenai knew that legally Sakura could not own anything at all but it seemed as if Naruto also knew those set of laws. "I want her to be a slave to Sakura but legally she will belong to me. My word may be law and she better get used to going without clothing."

Kurenai looked back at Naruto and asked "Why should she get use to not wearing clothing at all or is it some game you will be playing with her?"

Naruto gave Kurernai a hard look and responded "Did I ask you to question my reason at any time? No I didn't so don't ask me those questions."

Kurenai recoiled back and knew that she had found a very powerful dominate personality but she would break this girl like she was a tooth pick and remold her to the perfect slut. She smiled to herself thinking that such a dominate girl would be broken down and remolded to the life of a slave and she knew that with her own father raping her would only start to fatigue her will to be the dominate one. Kurenai looked on in amazement as he held both sasame and Sakura in his arms on either side and walked them back home. She could tell that Sakura would forever be loyal to sasame and probably would be only second to Naruto after this gift.

Slowly Tenten got up and limped her way home but knew that if she complained about any of this it would leave her on the short end of the stick and susceptible to more of Naruto's punishments.

Naruto laid both Sasame and Sakura down in the same bed and he could only watch with amusement with the girls cuddling with each other in their sleep and Naruto knew that after this ordeal that he would probably need to share his bed with sakura and she would cling on to him like a life jacket. Naruto sighed and knew what will happen if he did not nip this is in the bud and Sakura would constantly be living in fear.

Naruto knew that Ino was already picked up and knew that she was going to be given to him but seeing the breaking and remolding was always a pleasure. The screams were always a pleasure to his ears but blood was always hard to get off good carpet.

Naruto turned on the live screen television and watched as the first part of the breaking commenced

Both Kurenai and Anko circled Ino's nude form and looked almost like hungry vouchers waiting for the prey to die so their feast could begin. Ino woke with a jump and noticed that she was nude but when she tried to cover herself she found that her arms were tied as well as her legs. She looked down and saw that her legs were spread and a gag of some kind was in her mouth. Ino tried to scream with all of her will but the only sound that she made was some slight gurgling sound it was not till Kurenai walked up and smacked her across the face and said "you will be an excellent slave to sakura did you not think that your actions will have consequences at all? Well they do little girl and you will break. I can tell your thinking that you will not break but you will and lets start off with a light punishment right now."

Ino started to hear some groaning of machines as she felt her body start to move instead of facing the mall she was facing the floor and her ass was clearly in the air. Ino's breath quickened if only a little and she felt another cold hand start to rub her ass almost massaging it before her light punishment began. As soon as the hand stopped she hiked her breath knowing what was coming but didn't for a little bit after she started to relax for a moment. The slap reverberated across the walls and her spanking had just begun. By the end of her first spanking Ino's ass was blood red and tears were streaking down her face. Kurenai looked at the girl and said "That was rather pathetic for you to cry just like that and after such a short time too. If Anko had gotten you first you would have broken before the day was out. To bad for you and your life is to be the life of a slave."

Naruto noticed that tone in Kurenai's voice and she knew that she was just starting today. Naruto watched on as he heard Tenten come into the door and she plopped down next to him and placed her head on his lap. Calling Naruto out of his own thoughts she said "Naru-kun can we do more of that and punish me when I am a "Naughty" girl."

Naruto undid her buns in her hair and let her hair go free and said to her "Only if you want to Ten-chan."

Tenten nuzzled onto Naruto's lap not wanting to disappoint him like she did earlier and she secretly vowed to herself that something like this would never happen again. She knew that he would punish her more severely and she did not want that at all. Tenten did not know when she fell asleep due to the pleasure she was feeling but she noticed that Sakura was on Naruto's other side crying her eyes out into his chest. Tenten felt sorry for the girl and she knew that rape would be damaging to her mental state and she knew that she would need a lot of comfort and help.

The television turned on suddenly and Naruto seemed to hold Sakura and all three of them watched as Ino began her second round out torment to hopefully break her but knowing Ino she would have to be completely broken. Sakura tensed when she saw Ino but her eyes showed much curiosity on how much she wanted to know what was going on and what was going to happen. "Sakura as you know Ino could have been publicly executed for what she did but her father pleaded on her behalf because it would bring more shame on their family. Sakura you will be in charge of her but your word will only be overridden by mine."

Tenten looked up from his lap and noticed that he had a raging hard on and undid his pants to help relieve him. He looked down at his girl friend eagerly starting to suck him off and he saw Sakura knowing that she would not be out done. While Tenten started to suck him off Sakura started to lick the shaft and start to suck on his nuts changing inversely between licking the shaft and working on the nuts. Naruto had never been brought to cum so quickly and came so much.

Tenten smiled at Sakura and brought her lips to hers and they shared a kiss sharing Naruto's cum and using it to coat their mouths. Sakura moaned as Tenten started to grope her and she just submitted to her mistress's ministrations. Sakura looked at Tenten as she pulled her pants down and Sakura launched herself at Tenten's wet pussy her tongue was blocked by the vibrator and when she tried for the ass she found a rather large butt plug. Sakura let out a little wine and knew that they were sealed in by Naruto's chakra and so she did the next best thing and that was to use her tongue to rub against her clit. Tenten moaned due to the duel sensations and it brought her to cum. Sakura lapped up the juices that Tenten produced and said to her "Mistress can you please me?"

Tenten smiled and said "I will baby and soon you will have your own slave that you can use and abuse." Tenten gave her a rather saucy smiled and dug right into her pussy. While the two girls were distracted with each other Naruto continued to watch the screen and how their newest slave was doing with both her training and breaking.

Ino looked at both Anko and back at Kureani and both were dress as the typical domotrix supporting rather large strap ons. She was currently frustrated by an unknown tongue licking at her folds but she still refused to break to these women. Anko smiled at the young blond and moved her yet again to where she looked like she was laying on an operating table. The licking may have stopped but she noticed that a rather skinny red head began to lap at her folds yet again. Anko smiled and pulled out some shaving cream and began to lather it on her now wet folds. Kurenai came next to her saying "I'm sure your soon to be master is watching right now as well as getting a tape of this to make money for us."

Kurenai drug the razor over the lathered pussy and tried to cause as much pain as possible. She saw several razor nicks and some scratches covering where she drug the razor. She knew that she would break soon but not now the show must go on. She motioned for the red head salve to move but she never met ino or Kurenai in the eyes and even if she did she would have a broken look to her eyes.

The girl seemed well broken and very docile, Naruto smiled and knew that both Anko and Kurenai worked on that girl and knew that Ino would be no better than her. Naruto looked at his feet and there Sakura was just dominating on Tenten but for some reason he did not feel like stopping her but Tenten made her way for another spanking and more punishment. Naruto saw that Tenten seemed to be enjoying herself by being subservient to a slave. He might be making this a rather common occurrence. It seemed that Tenten liked to be dominated and who was he to stop what she desired. He smiled and knew that she would be doing this more often but he returned forces to how Ino was doing.

Kurenai just got done shaving her young charge and yet she continually refused to bend or break. Again she flipped her over to give her another spanking and she noticed that her pussy started to get wet in arousal knowing what was to come. Instead of spanking her she put one of her fingers inside of her cunt and moved it around causing Ino to moan. "You know I'm sure your master will spank you any time you want but all you have to do is submit to him."

If only for a brief second Ino thought of submitting but her resolve to be free won out for the day and said "I will never submit to that slaver."

Kurenai looked down at the girl and knew that she did not have long till she was completely broken. The screen went black yet again and Naruto looked at the two girls wrestling each other for dominance over each other none gaining any ground. The two girls eventually got tired but sakura got tired first and to the victory goes the spoils for now at least.

Sasame was up soon after the girls did their little make up and she plopped down and laid her head on Naruto's lap. Oh yes everything was right with Naruto when Tenten laid her head on the other side and Sakura decided to lay by his feet.

Not as long as the previous chapter but hopefully just as good. As for the incest I know its disgusting but it does happen and it is an effective tool to break someone's will. Personally I have seen it and it is disgusting.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Ino day 2

Naruto and the girls did not know when they fell asleep but they did know that they were by their masters side when they woke the next morning. Sasame was the first one of the girls up and she nuzzled onto her masters crouch even more than she was. She was suspired when she felt a hand on her head signifying that Naruto was indeed up and ready to start their day. She noticed that sakura was still sleeping in a curled up position at Naruto's feet and Tenten had somehow got a blind fold and a ball gag on while she was asleep. It was only when Sasame noticed that did not have any amount of droll coming from her mouth or around it showing her she had it just put on. Sasame smiled and wanted some of Naruto's morning wood before the other girls got it.

Sasame smiled and began her manipulations of his penis and quickly brought it from semi-hard to a full erection within thirty seconds. It was only when she got the full erection that she started to give a full blow job leaving no inch of his cock unsalivated ob by her. It was only when an idea crossed her mind for Naruto to pound her pussy then have her clean him off and she stopped sucking and said "Naruto-sama pound my pussy and you will get something special that I want to try."

Naruto being a male did not need to be told twice on when his concubine asked for sex then experiment afterwards. Carefully Naruto laid Tenten down on her back and she looked so helpless from the way she looked. Naruto smiled and asked Sasame "What are you going to do anyways?"

Sasame let out an almost musical laugh and responded "You'll find out." Sasame startled his waist and started to grind her already wet pussy to his rock hard penis and she enjoyed the pleasure of just humping him without penetration. It was only when she reached down and moved her panties out of the way did Naruto gain entrance to her most prized part of her body. Sasame arched her back as the cock started its voyage going deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt every nerve ending screaming in pleasure as she moved her body up and down forcing the penis deeper and deeper. Sasame knew what she wanted to do and it required her and Naruto to cum. Sasame worked and humped faster and faster and she knew that she would be cumming soon and between her moans of ecstasy "Naruto-sama cum with me and in me. I want to be filled with your seed."

Sasame let out a scream to the high heavens as she came and Naruto came right after her unleashing his semen deep within her pussy. Sasame moaned as the cum sloshed deep inside of her as she got his still hard member out of her pussy. She smiled and relised that his cock was coated with both of her juices and semen. She smiled as she went down on it with her mouth. She could taste her own cum which tasted bitter to her but she could also taste Naruto's own cum. She knew that he was likening this and cleaning him after a nice fuck would always make her man happy. It did not matter if she was his slave concubine or significant other but all she wanted to do was please him. She did not notice as the Television came on till she heard "I hope you had a good night's sleep slut because you will break today."

Sasame looked up from where she was sucking and cleaning and saw Ino still tied in the same possession with her pussy stuffed to the brim with a rather large dildo coming out of her cunt. She had a rather small ball gag in her mouth only big enough to keep her from speaking easily. She heard Kurenai whisper "You know Ino I am sure your master is watching this right now and all you need to do is submit to him and he can fill you much more than this toy ever could. I know you are a hard core lesbian but having your cunt stuffed like this by plastic is completely different than having the real deal inside of you. I am sure Sakura will just fuck you again and again and again but your master will have the first option before he sets you loose on her. Though she will be rather hard on you when she gets you after you raped her."

Ino tried to struggle against her bonds to try to get free but she could only wiggle a tiny bit prompting Kureani to tease her captive blond even more "Oh ho I see you like having it the hard way well let's see how you like hot wax draped on your body."

Ino's eyes widened and she screamed into her gag but Kurenai smiled and brought out an already partially melted candle out. "You may not know this but minor fire and lightning jutsus were used to similar situations. You see this was when chakra was not seen as a weapon but as a means for pleasure and pain most Doms stay to the old ways long before charka but there are some that will purely use chakra and others will use it how it was intended."

Ino tried to get away from the hot wax that Kurenai was heating up with a minor fire jutsu. Ino looked like a doe as a little wax started to drip on her. She howled in pain as the wax started to drip on her more and more frequently sometimes landing directly on her sensitive nipples and around her breasts. Some landing on her clit or her neither lips. Kurenai stopped if only for a moment to kneel down and say to ino "You know that this could end right now if you wanted to, just submit to Naruto and this will end."

Her mind raced to thoughts of submitting and thought of the pleasure that Naruto could give but it was all for not as she remembered the torment that he could bring to her. Her resolve to remain free won yet again but it was like lighting an uphill battle and soon she knew that she would submit. Kurenai knew that this girl had yet to submit but she wanted Ino to have a full wax treatment before she whipped it off with a play cat of nine tails.

Lighting small flames above Ino Kurenai placed several large thick candles. Ino knew what was to come as she placed those candles right above the row of flames and the candles began to melt. Above the row of flames Ino noticed a rather large thing of wax and knew that it would not be done till she either died or was covered in wax. The pain was intense as the wax started to melt and cool on her skin. As the wax layered all around her body she started to only feel just a warm feeling around her body as the wax hardened and formed layers. Ino knew that with the dildo inside of her and the wax dropping on her pussy that she would cum soon and right as she was going to cum by this torment the wax ran out and Kurenai walked back in.

"I hope you liked you wax treatment little girl I sure enjoyed it myself. My slave and Anko had so many orgasms just watching you struggle in pain and desire. Well let's get all that's wax off of you sweetheart."

Ino's eyes widened as Kurenai started to whip her starting at her claves and feet and slowly working her way up to her pussy and avoided that area. Ino moaned in protest as she whipped off all of the wax except for her boobs and pussy. She smiled as ino looked at her almost lustfully and she said "You know what you have to do if you want to cum."

Ino knew that she was right and she knew that she wanted to cum so badly but she knew that she would be signing away her freedom or what was left of it anyways and denied herself to submit yet again. Kurenai knew that the girl would be close to submitting and why could she not be like Sakura who fell for a simple brain wash and why she had to make it hard on herself. Kurenai knew that if she was in this situation she would have broken a long time ago. Kurenai knew that this would be a last resort and brought out a hose. She looked over to Anko and said to her "turn on the cold water to the max."

Anko smiled and knew what was to come next and if Kurenai could not break the girl this way then she would have a bit of fun and their slave was never the same after she got a hold of her. Anko smiled and noticed the cracks staring to form in her resolve and knew that this might be the final nail in the coffin.

Kurenai attached a nozzle to the hose and turned it on Ino's hot pussy. Ino's eyes widened in shock as the cold water excited her even more prompting a scream to grace her lips. Kurenai smiled as she relised that she had indeed submit and knew that if she turned off the water now then she would gain her resolve again. Kureani knew that she would have to blast her breasts and she could not help but feel so hot and bothered with what was happening to the girl. After what was about a half an hour of pure water torture just directed at her most sensitive parts ino was completely broken down and playable. Anko knew that Ino would make a god slut to Naruto and their slave could help with her remolding. Anko walked their slave down the steps having the bells ring on her rather impressive bust all the way down and knew that Kurenai wanted the best when it came to this slave even though it was ot go to a rookie dom. Weather she knew it or not Kurenai started to plan on how to bring Naruto down from the scean before he became too powerful.

Anko did the final touches as Naruto walked into the room to pick up his new slave. Naruto noticed that Ino was now supporting a pair of DD cup breasts with a bell piercing on each nipple. With every breath Naruto noticed that the bells jingles and chimed and Ino had a chastity belt around her waist. Naruto smiled and said "You both did a good job on training her she will be a wonderful slave. Naruto replaced the bright red ball gag with a royal purple collar and ino seemed to be happy taking it in her mouth. Naruto smiled as he unlocked the chastity belt and saw just how horny the girl was. Naruto smiled as he saw the girl almost squirt juices out of her now swollen vagina. Naruto looked at anko and she made a comment "Kurenai would not let the girl to cum till she submitted and then not let her cum till you made her."

Naruto scoffed and slowly made his way into her soaking wet hole. Ino moaned threw her gag as she was filled much more than that dildo that she had in her at one time. She loved the feeling as her pussy was stretched further than she thought possible. Her eyes widened as it went even further inside of her and loved the feeling of being purely stretched to the brim. It was only when Naruto reached the entrance near her womb and started to fuck her roughly. Ino's eyes widened but loved the feeling of this fuck much more than any toys that she had ever felt. Ino looked at her master and knew that she would be spending every day with him for the rest of her life. She wanted to resist and her mind tried to but the pleasure that she was feeling at the moment was too much for her. Ino completely submitted to Naruto and gave up all resistance to him. She loved the feeling that sex with a man could bring but she knew that she would be facing the music from Sakura.

It was not long till Ino came and Naruto came inside of her. She was spent and exhausted by the time of her first orgasm and was in a daze till she heard a clip of a leash going around her neck. She felt a jerking around her neck she was lead to a table. Ino did not know what was going on and what Naruto was reaching till she was blinded by a blindfold. She wanted Naruto and only Naruto to lead her to where she was supposed to go. She followed him by the leash and her hands and knees began to hurt by the amount of rocks and thorns on the road. She knew that this was just beginning and she heard a familiar voice threw her blindness as soon as the pain stopped and she relised that she was inside a house "Naruto-sama may I play with Ino." Ino recognized the voice belonging to Sakura and knew that what happened to her today would be nothing compared to what Sakura had in store for her and she shuttered.

Next chapter Sakura will have her way with Ino…


	8. Chapter 8

Ino's punishment

Ino tried to make herself look invisible but failed in trying to even advert Sakura's gaze from her. Naruto gave Sakura a very hard look and said "No not right now Sakura you may have her as soon as he has recovered from her breaking but you may sleep with her and do not forget that I know your thoughts due to that incident."

Sakura back out of what she was going to do and knew that she could be punished and she changed what she might do to her. Naruto smiled and said "You may have her now but if you go to far I will stop you understand."

Sakura knew that his word was law and what he could do to her was much, much worse than she could ever imagine. Almost hesitantly Ino walked over to Sakura as she lead her to her own bedroom. Gasps of pleasure were heard coming from Sakura's lips as she enjoyed the privileged time to be the dominate one in a relationship if only it was for sex. Naruto sighed and knew that no matter how much conditioning that someone went through, that parts of their old self would come to the surface. He sighed as his gaze came unto Tenten who was blindfolded, hog tied, gagged with a ring gag and stuffed with both a dildo and a butt plug.

"You are supposed to be the mistress of these girls and yet you fail time and time again. Do you think you are not worthy or something or is it that you like this punishment that I give you? I want you to think about this long and hard. I do not want a weak willed mistress for these girls. Do you think I like punishing you or do you just like the humiliation? Now I want you to explain for yourself."

Naruto reached over to undo the ring gag from her mouth and after a few moments Tenten began to speak after choosing her words carefully. "Naruto-kun I want to be their mistress but I don't know how. I was expecting a simple relationship with just me and you but as you can see that did not happen. Please help me become a better mistress."

Naruto closed his eyes and pinched his forehead and knew that today was going to be a long day and he knew that it was going to be one hard day as well. He untied Tenten and removed the butt plug and dildo and she was unbound. Naruto began his lesson to remolding Tenten to be a great domitrix to the other girls but submissive to him.

To his surprise teaching Tenten was rather easy but she had one last test left to pass and that would be punishing Ino. Almost nervously Tenten walked to where Ino and Sakura were having a bit of fun but ino was currently being startled by Sakura lower body and she was licking Ino's pussy. Tenten looked at the scene before her and found that she was getting off from this but she also knew that Sakura loved the skill of Ino's tongue. She resolved herself and steeled her will as she said "Slave get your fucken pussy off of the blond slut now." Her voice faltered while she said that so the two slaves did not listen till Tenten yanked Sakura and slapped her face saying "When I say something I mean it do you understand me?"

Sakura looked like a dear in the head lights as she tried to look away from Tenten and she continued by saying "I was going to let you have a toy bitch but I guess I will have to hog tie you while Ino gets fucked." It was only a moment later that Sakura was bound and gagged and she was hung from her back. Tenten smiled as Ino instinctively spread her legs in submission and tenten made her comment directed to Sakura "Looks like this slut knows her place and I hope you now realize that I am your mistress as well as your owner."

Tenten browsed the wall looking for the proper toy to use on Ino and found one that would give her pleasure as well showing that she was in charge of her. Without bothering to lube the plastic up she put the harness on and found that it was a very snug fit as well giving her some pleasure to her own pussy as she moved. Experimentally he touched the cock head and found that she had received the same amount of pleasure as if she was a man. She smiled and knew that Ino would love that and she knew that it would be a very pleasurable experience for both of them. Coming out of her muse she looked at Ino's rather sloppy looking pussy and knew that she would have to tighten it back up. Tenten gave the girl a sadistic smile as she pulled out a metallic looking dildo and Ino knew what that would be used for combined with the rather large cock.

Ino tried as she wanted to get away but her body refused to move as the electric dildo got closer and closer to her damaged flower. She knew that she would be in a lot more pain if she tried to get away and this would still happen. Resigning herself to her fate she felt the electric current start to go inside of her and Tenten turned it on low. A very low and throaty moan escaped from Ino's lips as the vibration and electricity pleasured her as well as tightening her pussy. She wanted more and more as her body pushed the dildo more and more inside of her. She gasped as Tenten put more current threw the dildo and she had no idea that it would feel this good. All the times she had used this toy before it was extremely painful.

Tenten smiled as she loved how Ino squirmed and moaned her name. She looked over to Sakura and saw that she was extremely aroused. She smiled at Naruto and he got a similar idea of both of them fucking one of their slaves while the other fucks another. Naruto went right next to Sakura and said "You said you wanted children and so you will become impregnated." Sakura's eyes widened and knew that indeed she would be getting pregnant and would love the feeling of having the child in her womb. She gasped as she felt Naruto enter her deeper than before and Naruto bit her neck and injected something inside of her. She moaned as she felt Naruto's large cock go extremely deep to near her cravix and screamed as that brier was pushed and she knew that he would ejaculate directly into her womb. Her body seemed to love the feeling despite the pain but she knew that it had something to do with Naruto biting her neck.

Naruto head Ino start to gasp in pleasure and Sakura was doing the same. With her tight cunt Naruto knew that he would not last long and knew that Tenten would not be long either. After Naruto came Tenten unleashed a torrent of her own female cum right inside of Ino and that sent Ino over the edge. The partners switched and Naruto got to take Ino's pussy in the same way as he did with Sakura. Naruto knew that both girls were pregnant. Naruto looked at Tenten and He motioned for Ino to make herself a seat for Tenten. Ino or Tenten had no idea what was going on till Naruto got down on one of his knees and pulled out a ring saying "Tenten will you marry me?"

Tenten looked at the ring and back at Naruto and it made since on why he wanted her to be a strong woman because he wanted her to be in charge of these girls. He wanted her to be firm because if she was not then it reflected badly on him. She slipped the ring on and smiled and said "Yes as long as you dominate me every now and then I am at your mercy."

Naruto smiled and said "Then as your wedding present you will get a Hyuuga to completely dominate."

Tenten smiled and responded "As long as it's a female."

Naruto brought out a piece of parchment and called for a messenger bird to take this to Kurenai.

Well this story is near the close, only one more chapter and its done. This story was a re-publish and not a rewrite thought I probably will rewrite it just for the sake of rewriting it. I have a long way to go as an author but such things have not stopped me before. This was my first story in a long time so its not up to the quality that I could have made it if it was rewritten. Can I please have some reviews? for the next edition of this story, the story line will stay the same but everything will be revamped to give a better picture. The chapters will be in order of sequence and it probably will be called "Master Naruto".


	9. Chapter 9

Before I begin I have one thing to say Autism andAspergers are two completely different things. Next time look it up before you speak; and make yourself look like a dumb ass. There is a nice link on my page directed at you.

Trial and submission of Kurenai

Ya this will be the last chapter and I hope to make it go out with a bang and not a bust like some others that make their stories seem weak.

"Kurenai Yuhi the council has decided that you will have a life in prison without parole but you have yet to be judged by the SM council. With how may by laws you have broken you will probably get the same thing happening to you. If such thing happens then you will go to whatever punishment is harsher and has more for your talents."

The regular civilian council left the room to find out what will happen to the former jonin some of the jury stayed on to watch the proceedings and one man got his jollies as Kurenai was striped where she stood. The bench was replaced with a seat with a dildo in it that would eject a mettle spike right into the brain if she was to be executed. Even with all of her shiniobi training she did not want to die so soon and began to weep. This was the ultimate punishment for anyone in the BDSM scene and most people would go to their deaths here when such trials happened. Kurenai shuttered in remembrance as a slave was found guilty of killing her master and she was put to death threw similar means. Her breath hiked up as she was an older man and woman come into the room flanked by two representatives from the lesser master and mistresses council.

The woman who striped Kurenai said in shock "Grand master Nori and Grand mistress Hoshi I didn't know that you were going to be here today with this trail."

The old man smiled and said to the younger girl "There is no need to apologies to me for this young dom. Why should I fault you for this?"

The much younger girl bowed to the grand master and mistress in accordance to the customs and traditions of the court. "Slave Kurenai Yuri you are here by charged with intentional slavery of a one Hinata Hyuuga. Rape and torture of the said girl, and selling the girl to a well known dom. How do you plead?"

Kurenai looked at the execution device between her legs and knew that if she pleaded not guilty then she would be executed there on the spot due to what happened. She closed her eyes and said "Grand master I plead guilty."

The grand master looked at the rest of the tribunal and said "I was hoping that you would plead the opposite of this and we would see you die. Well let's get this trial on the road prosecution your up."

"Honorable members of the tribunal the red eyes slave that sits before you was once a propionate Mistress in this community. She acted alone and heartless against one of her own students that she would have inducted to here as a sub, she both raped and tortured this said girl and sold her to an upcoming master hoping to get him expelled from the community as well as discrediting him in the running for the kage possession. The prosecution rests the opening statements."

The defense went up to present the hopeless case and try to get Kurenai a reduced sentenced. "Slave Kurenai may have willingly went against the normal conditions for the acquiring of a slave but she was on an assignment for the acquiring of concubine Hinata. The said concubine was being rather rough in her breaking so former mistress Kurenai had to resort to rather drastic measures. The defense rests their case."

The trial went on for a few hours while the grand master and mistress watched the proceedings taking note on Kurenai's posture and when Uzumaki Naruto took the stand everyone went quiet to listen to the case breaker.

The prosecution lead first "Please state your name and rank for the record."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze as for record that was just achieved as a master level."

"Can you please tell us what happened at the beginning and your rank then?"

"I had just proposed to my fiancé who is a mid to high level dom and I wanted to give her an engagement present. Since one of her previous boyfriends was a hyuuga I thought that it would be nice and a very sentimental gift to get her a slave from the same clan. I left it up to Kurenai to find this slave and break her in for Tenten but what we did not know was that she was unwillingly taken and broken. We made it clear to her that this Hyuuga had to be either willing or broke the law as part of the slavery clause. What we found was a girl that was an unwilling slave and was forcefully broken. She was threatened by Kurenai that she would do the same to her sister if anyone found out. As of right now Hinata is little more than a slave with very little backbone that would be required in a concubine but my other concubine and Tenten are working with her to help her through. She still has not told us what Kurenai did to break her but I personally do not want to know. She has been through a lot and is not ready to take the stand in this trial. All the work we have done so far will be all for not if she takes the stand."

The grand master looked Naruto in the eyes and asked "You were recently awarded the title of master going from a high dom were you not?"

Naruto nodded and responded to the head of the organization "I was grand master and several of the people that are here now were on the board that tested to see if I was master material."

The grand master sighed and responded "I know that concubine Hinata is not ready to take the stand against her former teacher and I can also understand that you are acting on her behalf you are indeed a true master compared to the slave that is standing trial what would you like to be done with her."

Naruto thought for a second and knew that he would have to word his answer carefully and responded "Grand master normally if a person does this is put to death is it not?" Naruto received a nod from the grandmaster before continuing "But Hinata would need a person under her to relieve herself should she feel the need I think an appropriate punishment for Kurenai would be a life time of enslavement to Hinata. This way it would be a deterrent to other masters and mistresses that would want to try this. The side that wants you to show her mercy will get it but the side that wants to see her punished will also get it."

The grand master looked that the unusually young master and responded "I will take that into consideration. You are very wise for your age young Mater Namakaze. This is something that I have given some thought to as well."

Naruto bowed to the grandmaster in a sign or respect to him and responded "Thank you grandmaster."

The defense knew that they could not argue with the chain of events and knew that it was already hopeless and the leading defense stood up and said "Grandmaster may we make a plea agreement with young master Namakaze?"

The grandmaster seemed to think about it for a while before saying "You may do so."

The defense stood up and proceeded to say "young master Namakaze we find that Kurenai being a slave to Hinata would be beneficial to your standing as well as you getting another slave. Konoha law says something similar about slaves and since it was Kurenai doing this then her possessions are forfeited to you. She can be your slave if you chose it to be and she will be under concubine Hinata we feel as the defense this would be a more adequate punishment."

Naruto looked at the grandmaster and he nodded in agreement with the defense before Naruto finally said "This would be a suitable punishment for this slave and she will become my concubine's perminate property."

The grand master banged his gavel and said "Very well this trial is over with the defendant slave Kurenai being found guilty and sentenced to a life time of slavery under young master Naruto, who I wish to see after the proceedings."

Skrely Kurenai got up to go over to her new master knowing it would be a long road ahead of her but she thanked the gods that her life was spared. Naruto followed the grandmaster out and her smiled at him while saying "You did an excellent job in their high master Naruto enjoy your new rank in this area because until I die or retire this will be your rank. You only answer to me when it comes to judgment and since Kurenai was out of the race for the highest rank other than grandmaster or mistress then you are the only good choice."

Naruto bowed once again to the grandmaster and responded "I thank you grandmaster for coming to the proceedings and your input was very valuable to the decision. I know that my slave deserved death by impalement from that spike but she could be more of use to a slave. It helps that she is a lesbian already. I know that another mistress named anko would love to play with her every now and then with that red head slave they had together."

The grand master smiled and noded "You were the better choice anyways but do not be afraid to come to me if you need help with anything or an unruly dom, mater or mistress is giving you trouble. You may be much younger than me but you may become in charge of this entire organization one day.

Kurenai looked at her master and knew that she was indeed lucky to be alive and normally she would have been put to death if this was anyone other than Naruto. Sure her station in life was that of a slave but she knew that she should submit to her master in the same way she submitted to her own while she was training under her. Kurenai followed her master on her hands and knees threw the village still in the nude but for some reason she did not care if the other villagers did some cat calls or whistled as she walked by or just gave her very dirty looks. She deserved every minute of it and it was only part of her punishment.

As they got nearer and nearer to the Namakaze mannor she noticed they passed fewer and fewer people and the road started to hurt her delicate hands and knees her hands and knees started to bleed long before they entered and Naruto noticed the blood stained ground that they were leaving he stopped her by saying "Slave why did you not tell me that you were bleeding? As much as I do not trust you right now I still have to take care of you."

Kurenai looked at her new master with a shock of almost awe and wonder that her master would care for her even thought she was going to be a slave to Hinata and knew what the girl might have planned for her even if it was just a quick kill from the said girl. Naruto looked down at his newest slave with almost a look of pity but quickly vanished it by saying "I will not lie to you slave you will be subjected to horrors beyond your imagination and most of them will be done by Hinata or your former lover Anko and her slave." Kurenai's eyes widened before he continued "I have forbidden any of my other girls from killing you but that would be my choice weather you live or die just remember you are the one to have gotten yourself into this mess in the first place."

Kurenai looked down and knew that he was indeed right but it did not help that it was also a death threat as well. She knew that if she stepped one foot out of line then she would be killed. Her entire mind set knew that she would not survive as a mistress for any length of time and that road would get her killed quickly. Quietly they entered the door and found that Hinata was waiting for her on the couch with her legs crossed and her lower half of her body was bare. Hinata smiled as Naruto walked in and the conversation began as he led Kurenai to Hinata's shaven legs. "Naruto-sama what is the news with this new slave and her punishment." Hinata took the leash and moved her legs and spread them. Kurenai knew what Hinata wanted her to do and started to lap at her velvet folds.

Naruto looked at Hinata in the eyes and she flinched for a second thinking that she said something wrong and Naruto responded "She has been sentenced to life as a slave and never able to advance beyond a slave class. She will be taking orders directly from you but I will have the final say on what happens. My word may be law and as long as you do not order her to do anything that is contrary to what I say then you will have free reign on her."

Hinata knew that this would be one of the better options that could possibly happen and accepted them as she gasped in pleasure from Kurenai's skilled tongue. Hinata smiled as she came right into kurenai's mouth and Hinata brought up Kurenai's face and proceeded to yell at her "You are a little bitch beneath my feet. You are the reason why you are in this situation. I would have submitted to Naruto if you asked but no you had to break me to make me submit and now let's see how you feel when I take all of your holes."

Kurenai knew that this was a much different Hinata then what she broke and knew that she was indeed going to do what she had said. Willingly and not to upset her mistress Kurenai put her head down to the ground and her butt up in the air giving Hinata plenty of room to have her fun with her. Kurenai knew that this was her new station in life but the pleasure of submitting to Hinata was more than worth it.

Several times that week Kurenai found herself willingly lapping at her mistress's folds to be rewarded by praise from her. To Kurenai this was an ultimate form of any complement that her mistress could give her and she wanted to please her even more. What the two did not know was that Naruto was watching the performances behind the scenes making sure that Kurenai did not revert back to her mistress tenancies.

Days turned into week, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Over the years Nartuo became both a respected Kage as well as the youngest Grandmaster to ever come into role. Naruto was handpicked by the previous grandmaster, the one at the trail, to be the head master of all the masters. As the years slowly went by Naruto presided on some trials of various slaves that deserved to be executed and several master and mistresses that needed to be executed due to their cruelty to their slaves. There was one instance of the same thing that Kurenai did in his old age. It was nearly the same trial and same punishment as it was before. By this time Kurenai was completely a slave and was extremely elderly and no longer had her earthly beauty that she had when she was younger. She may be still a slave but she was also a companion to all of them especially when Tenten died after the birth of their third child.

Well this is the end of this story. I hope you liked this story as much as I loved writing it. I probably will do some minor one shots and I may be focusing on the Harry Potter stories that I have rotting in my notebook. Well guys peace out and I may be writing a story about the breaking of the red haired slave and some sex between Anko Kurenai and her. I want you to guess the slave and maybe I will put that story up.


End file.
